Wireless data phones combine the technology of cellular phones and personal digital assistants (“PDA”). Not only can data phones send and receive wireless telephone calls and pages like a standard cellular phone, but they also may include extensive contact, calendar, memo, and task information, send and receive e-mails and other text messages, and run video games and numerous other software applications.
At a tremendous expense, the telecommunications industry, especially wireless carriers, have and continue to develop the infrastructure required for high-speed transmission of data using data phones and similar devices. However, consumers, especially consumers in the United States, have been reluctant to purchase data phones that utilize this expensive infrastructure. One reason consumers have been reluctant to purchase data phones is because they have been relatively bulky. A bulky phone makes the phone more difficult to carry around in a convenient location such as in a pocket of one's pants, jeans, or shorts for anytime use. Another reason consumers have been reluctant to purchase data phones is because they use a detachable stylus, which is easily lost or misplaced, and a special writing format to enter data into the phone.